Along with rapid development of thin film transistor liquid crystal display technologies, requirement of clarity, i.e., resolution, of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel is increased, too. Increasing of resolution requires increased number of data lines connected to the source driver. To decrease the number of data lines connected to the source driver, a method for charging pixel electrodes separately through time-sharing switching is generally used.
The time-sharing driving method mentioned above requires very high switching frequencies and results in large power consumption of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel. To solve the problem, the existed technology provides a way to decrease power consumption by decreasing switching frequencies of some switches, however, two different feed through voltage drops are generated on the pixel electrodes accordingly. This is one of the ways to generate two different feed through voltage drops on the pixel electrodes in the existed technologies, and, at the same time, there are still other ways to generate two different feed through voltage drops on the pixel electrodes. However, in general, the common electrode is a single entity and provides only one common voltage. Therefore, the two different voltage drops generated on the pixel electrodes due to the two different feed through voltage drops cannot be compensated by the common voltage provided by the common electrode, and displaying effects of the thin film transistor liquid crystal display panel are bad. It is a subject worthy to be researched that how to resolve the problem and get the best displaying effects.